


it's not my fault

by hipsterlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 'harry's hair is always greasy', Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Louis, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fluff at end, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Harry, bc bottom daddy louis is hot af, harry's sad that everyone makes fun of his hair, idk - Freeform, upset harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterlarry/pseuds/hipsterlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's upset everyone makes fun of his hair being greasy. Louis just wants to make him feel better.</p><p>Queue sad Harry and Daddy Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not my fault

**Author's Note:**

> I just... Idk man I had to. It's been on my mind for the past couple days.... idk if anyone's written anything like this yet, probably have, but I still couldn't help myself. I know it's been a few weeks but what the hell right?
> 
> And what really spurred this on was seeing a post on tumblr about how Lou puts so much product in the boys hair and a whole bunch of comparison pictures of Harry's hair when he has it styled, to doing it himself...
> 
> so yeah... enjoy <3
> 
> also this is my first smut oneshot, where it's like the main thing so.... hopefully it doesn't suck.

You see, Harry has always taken pride in his hair. It's the curls, they're the real charmer.

He's been told by countless people how soft and shiny looking it is, never greasy. 

The 'greasy' thing only started a few months ago, because for some reason Lou had started to put more product in his hair, that, along with his hair being longer and therefore more heavy, made it all just flop to the side with a weird shine. Hence the 'grease'.

Now, when he washes his hair and leaves it, it looks great! Fluffy, soft, and a healthy shine. He always tries to get away with just leaving it, but then someone from their team pushes him into Lou's chair. ("It's so that it stays where it's s'posed to." Says the team member, "Bullshit." Is what Louis always follows up with.)

Louis is always on his side. Louis loves Harry's natural hair, loves to run his fingers through it, loves to pull on it when their alone. Harry is Louis' baby, and his baby's hair is always perfect.

He may be a little biased, but that's beside the point.

The topic really hits a nerve the day of the One Direction London session with James Cordon. 

"Now is this true, that sometimes you will write a song, uh, where you'll each take a line, someone else will write the next line, and someone else will write the next line."

All of the boys let out a few incoherent mumbles of agreement, but ultimately Liam answers the question.

"Ah, that's the laptop game that we used to play," he says looking to Julian. "We-We thought that we'd try something a bit different, and I sat with a laptop and I was like, 'Why don't we just write down what it sounds like.' Because when you sing on the mic you just sing whatever comes to mind so the lyrics don't make sense, a lot of the time. So we had, like, a basic structure of a verse and we passed the laptop around the room so, you didn't know who changed it, s'like a little game and like every time you get it back the words you've changed, someone else has changed again, so it's quite fun to do."

"Yeah cause sometimes you'll have a melody," Julian trails off into a further explanation before James stops him.

"Well I thought we could have a go at trying to write one now, does that sound fun?" He asks. The boys all mumble out okays into their mic's, the crowd cheers, and James continues. "So we'll write this to the tune, of drag me down."

"Drag me down verses." Julian supplies. 

"Yeah." James confirms and nods. "Drag me down, the verse of drag me down. Alright, so I'll write the first line." James says, he shakes the pen and begins to write.

"This is int'resting." Liam says with amusement. 

Julian supplies further information, "so what happens is, we don't know what he's writing right? He's gonna pass it to Niall, and Niall can either, write the next line, or make  _one_ change to the line he wrote," pointing to James. 

"So I've written the first line, so it goes," he makes da-da sounds to the melody of drag me down. "Okay so," (Julian whispers something to Liam and laughs, Liam then says "Yeah, we know how it goes.") "Heres the pen," He passes the pen and board to Liam. "It is a temperamental pen, okay, does this work? When you write- when we write songs in this, manner? Does it work?" James asks as Liam writes then passes the board to Louis.

"Yeah it's hard to sometimes gather a story from it, cause you're all not technically thinking the same thing, but some songs, I remember 'man on a mission' we did one line each, that's where we kinda started. Theres a song that we had called 'man on a mission'."

"That is a song that exists, and it, and it existed like this-" James gets cut off by Liam again. 

"Yeah it was the first song we wrote together, by ourselves, was man on a mission. S'kinda like a beat ozzy thing." Julian interrupts him with a whisper, but Liam continues. "Yeah exactly, thats where it started and John would literally turn to me, 'okay dude, here we go you're just gonna say something cool', then I'm sat there like," he makes the face of a confused puppy, "say something cool and please say something cool."

The board by that time has made it to Niall, he finishes writing with a laugh and hands the board and pen back to James.

James takes the board and says, "okay, we've got a guitar, we've got a guitar, Julian you, it should be coming in right now." Niall stands from the end of the couch to take the guitar from one of the crew. The crowed cheered as Niall sat back down with the guitar and Julian spoke up.

"I'll do the bass line." Everyone laughs.

"Okay, so here we go, are we ready? Can everyone see these lyrics?" James says as he angles the board towards the boys. They all hum in agreement, once again mumbling to each other.

Liam does a small beatboxing jig to which James responds with an indignant 'hey' and Niall lets out a cackle.

Harry looks to Niall with a "Come on," which only makes him laugh louder, they're all smiling and discussing a few things before James speaks up again.

"Okay are we ready? You- Count us in Niall." 

Julian starts with the bass, Liam with the beatboxing and Niall on the guitar as they start to sing each line. 

"I think James is the best,

He's better than the rest,

He's never made it look so easy,

I think I'm touching Niall's ass 

I think I'm (He's) gonna fart,

And Harry's hair is always greasy."

Harry drops his mic at that and looks to the crowd with an unimpressed look. The crowd erupts into cheers and all the boys laugh.

Harry laughs with them, to hide the small nag in his brain and the tug at his heart. He runs a hand through his hair and it comes out with a thin film of grease between his fingers. That just makes him all the more frustrated and he sighs. Louis throws him a concerned look as quick as he can and Harry replies with a small smile.

The thought ends up eating away at him for the rest of their time at the London session. He doesn't let it affect his performance, he's a professional. He can't disappoint. He knows Louis knows something is wrong. Every time they had a small break, Louis would rush up to him and ask if he was ok. Louis left him alone after he wouldn't answer.

~~

Louis and Harry were now back at their shared apartment, Harry has yet so say anything. Louis' getting more and more concerned by the second. It isn't often that Harry stays quiet for so long. Louis follows after Harry as he enters their bathroom and starts to take his clothes off. 

"Harry, whats wrong?" Louis asks, he steps up behind Harry and circles his arms around his waist. He peppers kisses along Harry's shoulders and neck as Harry lets out a sigh.

"It's not my fault. Lou puts so much stuff in my hair, it's not greasy." Harry mumbles out with a pout on his face. He's frustrated, it's such a stupid reason to be so upset about and he's so frustrated he feels he could cry. He doesn't like being made fun of, especially this long.

Louis is very confused. He's upset about his hair? 

"Are you upset about the game baby? The line about your hair being greasy?"

Harry's back tenses and he lets it out. "It's not fucking greasy! I'm sick of telling everyone and them still making fun of me for it! Fuck!" He shouts.

Louis bristles. "Hey! Don't use that tone with me mister!" 

Harry immediately deflates, a cross between a pout and a frown etches its way onto his face as he shrinks back from Louis voice.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry I yelled." He says in a small voice. Louis heart sinks.

"Aw baby, no. This really bothers you?" He asks softly, pulling Harry into his arms again. Harry nods against his shoulder. Louis runs his hand through his baby's hair and frowns. "She really does put a ton of shit in your hair. Come on baby, lets get in the bath and we'll have your hair all perfect again yeah?" Harry nods again.

"Will you wash my hair daddy? Please? Like your fingers in my hair." Harry mumbles.

"Of course baby, how can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" 

Louis draws a bath for the both of them and undresses himself before peeling off the rest of Harry's clothes. He leads them both into the bath, Harry settling between his legs, and back against his chest. He pumps some shampoo into his hand and begins to lather it into Harry's long hair. Brushing his fingers through slowly, messaging his scalp. Not even a minute later he can see Harry getting hard through the water. 

"Baby, are you feeling better?" He breathes against Harry's ear, mindful of the suds.

Harry moans as Louis gives a tug at his hair. "Daddy please," he trails off.

Louis smirks, "Want to fuck daddy as he's pulling at your hair hm? Want to fuck me baby?" He doesn't wait for Harry's reply and grabs the cup from the side of the tub to rinse the soap from his hair. 

Harry's eyes are half closed as he spins around in the tub and kisses Louis, hard. Louis pulls back to usher them out of the bath, dry off, and collapse together on their large bed. 

"Grab the lube baby and then come and suck me while you stretch me." It's a soft yet demanding tone that has Harry scrambling through their bedside table for the lube. He finds it quickly and settles in between Louis' now spread legs.

He places a few kisses to each of Louis' thighs while coating his fingers in lube. "Love your thighs and bum daddy, so pretty." He says breathlessly. 

Louis hums, "thank you baby, they're all yours you know. Now come on, suck and finger me baby." 

Harry easily slides in the first finger without even prodding or teasing, and takes the head of Louis' cock in his mouth sucking leisurely. He feels Louis grab at his curls and moan, tugging slightly. Harry eases Louis farther down his throat and sucks with earnest while his finger works at Louis' hole. He adds a second finger a couple seconds later and scissors them. He want's to be inside his daddy as soon as possible. 

Louis is a moaning mess on Harry's fingers. He knows it's not often that the 'daddy' gets fucked, but Harry's naturally submissive with an amazing cock, and Louis' naturally dominant with an amazing arse that likes to be fucked. So it all works out in the end. 

Harry is quickly up to three fingers and Louis feels the heat in his abdomen start to gather. "Baby, baby stop." Harry stops immediately and pulls off of Louis' cock with a 'pop'.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry." He asks in a blur with wide eyes scanning Louis body. 

Louis smiles softly and brings Harry in for a kiss. "No baby, you're fine. My good boy." Harry relaxes. "Didn't want to come yet baby." He then shoves at Harry's shoulder and rolls them over, straddling Harry's hips and grinding into his impossibly hard cock. Harry moans, arching his hips into Louis arse. "Baby. I know you're upset tonight and I want to make you feel better, but you were naughty earlier, and naughty boys get punished right?" Louis knows it's touchy, but Harry is still his baby and he can't let him get off easy just because he's a little upset. Harry looks away. "Can you tell me what you did baby? Why am I giving you this punishment lovely?" Louis asks softly, stroking his thumb across Harry's cheek.

"I yelled at you daddy." Harry replies. 

"Yes you did baby. Now, because it was only yelling, you will not be allowed to touch me as punishment okay?" Harry pouts his lip, but nods none the less. "Good boy. My good boy." Louis whispers as he trails kisses along Harry's neck and collar bones. "Hold your hands above you head and don't move them okay?" 

Harry places his hands clasped above his head while Louis reaches over to grab the lube. He spreads a good amount onto Harry's engorged cock and Harry moans at the contact. Louis lifts himself just above it and allows the head to pop through his rim. 

"I love you." He sighs out. 

"Love you too daddy, so much." Harry groans. He loves the feeling of his daddy's warm wet heat on his dick, it feels so good and safe and Harry never wants it to end.

Louis sinks down slowly watching Harry's eyes flutter shut in pleasure. His arms are tensed, knowing he isn't allowed to move them, he's always so good for his daddy. When Louis' bum meets Harry's hips, he does small figure eight movements to get used to the stretch before raising up just a little then sinking back down. They let out a long moan together both blissed out in pleasure. 

Louis starts to bounce, his thighs working hard as his hands slide up and down Harry's torso. 

"Fuck baby, always fuck me so good." He whimpers out. 

Harry's mind begins to blur around the edges and he can only whimper at the praises. At one point he bucks his hips up into Louis as Louis slides back down, effectively nailing Louis' prostate. Louis lets out a silent scream and harshly tugs on the long strands of Harry's hair, causing Harry's hips to stutter and his cock to twitch.

"Daddy, daddy, need to c-come. Can I p-please please." Harry sounds on the verge of tears as he begs, he's so close.

"Not yet baby," Louis' voice is straining with each bounce, Harry's cock is hitting his prostate perfectly. "I'm so close baby, fuck up into me and make me come, then you can come. You know how I like it baby, come on." He encourages.

Harry whimpers, but does as Louis asks, soon he's fucking his cock up into Louis perfectly, his hands are still above his head making his abdomen strain with effort in the most beautiful way. It's not long before Louis is letting out a long satisfied moan and cock spurting come across Harry's chest. He collapses on to Harry allowing Harry to continue to fuck into him.

Harry noticing his daddy's warm come on his chest begins to beg again. "Can I come now? Pl-please daddy?" His thrusts are losing rhythm and he's so close.

"Yes baby, come for me, such a good boy." Louis replies in a whisper with one more harsh tug of Harry's hair. 

Harry feels his orgasm rip through him like a title wave. His vision whites out as his hips slam up and press against Louis arse, emptying inside of him. 

His entire body feels lose, his head floaty and he feels so warm all over, so safe.

Louis notices Harry's blissed expression and unfocused eyes. He feels Harry's body go slack underneath him and his cock slip from his hole. He slides off Harry's lap and quickly makes his way to the bathroom for a wet flannel. When he gets back into the room he wipes himself and Harry clean then tosses the flannel on the floor. He allows Harry to stay in subspace for a couple more minutes, lets him enjoy the spacey feeling. 

Carding his fingers through Harry's still half wet locks he speaks quietly, "Harry? Baby? Come back to me darling. Can you do that for me love?"

Louis' voice makes it through the thick cloud of Harry's mind. Harry mumbles a few incoherent things then blinks his eyes slowly. 

"Hi love, how are you feeling? You did so good for me baby, always do so good for me." Louis says lovingly. Harry smiles dopily at the praise.

"Feel, good, warm." He frowns for a second, Louis can't help the spike of worry. "Tired." He groans. Louis lets out a sigh of relief and scratches lightly at his scalp.

"Sleep baby, and we'll sort out everything in the morning yeah? No one makes fun of my baby and gets away with it." Louis says mock sternly. Harry giggles and smiles so wide his dimples pop in his cheeks. His eyes are now closed, he shuffles around snuggling into Louis' chest as if to bury himself there. 

"S'not my fault." Harry grumbles. "love you.

"No love, it's not, your hair is perfect. I love you too darling." 


End file.
